


take my hand, wreck my plans

by brrchies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, barchie, illicit affairs, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brrchies/pseuds/brrchies
Summary: Betty and Archie kissed. They agreed that they would never speak of it again, But they can't stop thinking about each other.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 34
Collections: Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper fanfictions





	take my hand, wreck my plans

He can't stop thinking about her, about that night. It has played on a loop in his head. The feeling of Betty's lips on his, her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer, her softly moaning "Arch" in between kisses, leaving a dizzy feeling in his head. Something has never felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. 

But the bliss wears of, and the guilt sets in. Finally pulling away, his brown eyes met her green ones, following a brief "I have to go" from the blonde. Quickly fixing their hair and adjusting their clothes, they left the garage in agreement. Betty would go back to Jughead, and Archie would go back to Veronica. It would be forgotten, as if it had never happened Everything would go back to normal, as it was before. But little did they know things were about to change. 

As she walked out the garage, she felt guilty. More guilty than she has ever felt before. Betty Cooper isn't a cheater. She loves Jughead. But as she lies in her bed, unable to sleep, left with her thoughts, she couldn't shake this feeling. She felt alive. Betty tried to ignore it. After they shared that kiss in front of Cheryl's house, she knew she had to push her feelings down It had succeeded, but now they are coming to the surface, making a mess of things. 

She shouldn't be thinking like this. When her eyes finally close, she thinks her mind is finally at ease. But then images of Archie start to circle in her mind. She immediately forces her eyes open and sits up, careful not to wake Jughead who is sleeping beside her. Betty barely slept that night. 

2 days later they all sit together in the student lounge. Betty and Jughead sitting on one of the couches, Veronica and Archie sitting right across from them. Veronica is going on about the upcoming prom, and Jughead is engrossed in typing his new novel on his computer. 

Archie thought he could pretend, and for a while he thought it was working. But it was until Jughead draped his arm around Betty's shoulder, and suddenly his mind goes blank. Tension arises. Betty isn't his girlfriend, in fact his is sitting right next to him. So why does he feel so angry? Finally Archie's gaze meets Betty's, and he knows she notices his discomfort. There are no words spoken between them but they can tell what the other is thinking. 

"What are we going to do?"

She pretends she can't feel his eyes on her in class. She ignores the fast beating of her heart when their fingertips slightly touch when they walk past each other in the hallways. Betty had it bad. 

Leaving fourth period she walks past the door of the music room. But in a split second, she feels a hand pulling her into the room with them. Before she can even think, their lips meet. Betty doesn't even need to see them to know its Archie. 

His hands find her waist. And her arms wrap around his broad shoulders, eventually leaving no distance between them. Then her finger find their way into his red hair. She can feel him smile into the kiss. 

"I missed you." He whispers against her lips, their foreheads slightly touching. 

"But you just saw me in 4th period." She says, with her eyes glued to his lips. 

"Still missed you." He responds, with a look in his eyes she doesn't think she has ever seen before. 

"We can't do this Arch." She whispers, not meeting his gaze staring at the floor. 

"I know." He says, with a hint of disappointment. 

Finally their eyes meet, both helpless, both doing something wrong. Archie brings his hand to her cheek, and brushes a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes flutter closed. 

"We can't to this again." She finally gets out, almost a cry. He doesn't say anything, he just nods. 

Both shuffled out of the music room, confused as ever. They walked their separate ways down the hall. They shouldn't be doing this, its wrong. They both think. But this feeling would linger in their chests. 

They glanced over their shoulder at each other. But once their eyes met, they both new that it wasn't over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! If there are any typos or things that don't make much sense, I apologize I didn't proof read it because I don't like reading my own work lolz. My twitter is @ ledgcrs !
> 
> This story is for my twitter mutuals<3


End file.
